


Auribus Teneo Lupum

by archeoptah



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brainwashing, Cult, Cult!au, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, Fictional Religion & Theology, Gore, Horror, Human Sacrifice, Kidnapping, M/M, Mass Murder, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Religious Propaganda, Stockholm Syndrome, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 19:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archeoptah/pseuds/archeoptah
Summary: Первое, что он чувствует — сырая земля; насыщенный запах древесного пепла вызывает кашель, в лёгкие проникают завитки белого дыма, капли густой крови, забивающей нос и горло, падают на землю.Культ!AU, где Дерек — глава языческого культа, который промывает подросткам мозги и похищает Стайлза для жертвоприношения.





	Auribus Teneo Lupum

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Auribus Teneo Lupum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557049) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Иллюстрации Renqa к работе можно найти вот тут — http://my-files.ru/456uuo

_Первое, что он чувствует — сырая земля; насыщенный запах древесного пепла вызывает кашель, в лёгкие проникают завитки белого дыма, капли густой крови, забивающей нос и горло, падают на землю. Его кожу будто обожгло крапивой, ему хочется скрести её своими сломанными ногтями и наблюдать, как она отшелушивается, словно гнилой мох, проводить пемзой по влажному налёту зелёной слизистой субстанции, пока та не слезет. Он больше не может кричать, когда по его спине обжигающе хлещет веревка. Он ощущает дуновение ветра на содранной плоти, зуд засохшей под ногтями грязи._  
Его голова задрана вверх, к небесам. Пальцы сжимают его волосы, поднимая его онемевшее тело. Колени болят. Кажется, будто он стоял на них часами. Мелкие камешки и ветки расцарапывают кожу, в икры вонзаются шипы. Он моргает: воспалённые, болезненно сухие глаза нестерпимо жжёт, радужка некогда кофейного цвета выцвела. Звезды, похожие на расколотые пожелтевшими зубами алмазы и пронзительный оскал высокомерных Богов, тихо издеваются над ним, обещая осыпаться вниз и ввергнуть его в пламя. Он знает, что подобного милосердия они не проявят.  
«Di... Dim... — его язык распух от влаги во рту, и слова произносить очень трудно — на речь требуются силы, которых у него нет. Он тяжело сглатывает. — Dimitte...»  
Его речь из-за звона в ушах кажется настолько чуждой и исковерканной, что заставляет его вздрогнуть.  
«Dimitte... peccata...» — он застыл, тает как лёд. Он всегда так близко, силуэт рядом с ним. Он пытался.  
«Dimitte peccata mea[1]», — выдыхает он. 

-&-

Стайлз просыпается от позвякивания. Он поворачивается на бок — его глаза широко раскрываются от внезапного приступа острой боли. Барахтаясь в грязи, он садится; от его дыхания поднимаются крошечные облачка пара. Он медленно оглядывает лес вокруг: не может быть раньше пяти, водянисто-голубое небо проглядывает сквозь небольшие просветы меж крон громадных деревьев. Его не тревожит, что он обнажён: он знает, что беспокоиться не стоит. Но он замечает на теле синяки и порезы; грудь часто вздымается. Он вновь слышит звон и смотрит на нижние ветви деревьев над собой.  
Маленькие черепа и полые кости слегка колеблются, замысловатые резные бусины и тщательно сплетённые нити придают им пародию движения. Стайлз закрывает глаза — ресницы смахивают грязь с кожи — и делает глубокий вдох: воздух прохладен, свеж и слабо пахнет чистым льняным полотном. Стайлз был в ужасе, когда впервые увидел эти кости, парализован страхом, когда его расфокусированный взгляд выхватил на фоне чернильно-чёрного неба размытые очертания окрашенных в красный цвет нитей, похожих на сухожилия. Казалось, что черепа смеялись над ним, когда он пронзительно вскрикнул и попытался сбежать, вскочив на ноги и прикрывшись руками, продираясь через ветви, будто он мог выйти из лабиринта многовековых деревьев. Это было нелепо. Он опускается обратно на землю — кожу на спине жжёт.  
Наверху в знак приветствия шелестят листья, несколько падают, чтобы составить ему компанию. Он знает: нужно ждать. Если он этого не сделает, то заблудится, его найдут и накажут. Сейчас он не хочет этого. Он много раз готов был поклясться, что его разорвёт на части от усилившейся боли, если ему придется принять новое наказание. Лучше всего ждать.  
Стайлз облизывает губы и чувствует на языке привычный солоноватый привкус собственной крови. Он ощущает шаги по вибрации нетвёрдой почвы раньше, чем слышит их, потом — как покалывает руки и на них дыбом встают волоски. Когда он слышит шаги, это тяжелые глухие стуки, хруст только что опавших листьев и слабый скрип камня.  
Неясный силуэт из-за плеча, оказавшийся Дереком, опускается рядом с ним на колени. Стайлз внимательно смотрит на него: он долго кажется таким же огромным, как деревья, и таким же расплывчатым. Пряжка ремня Дерека позвякивает, когда он достаёт из кармана простую подвеску. Он покачивает её над Стайлзом, подвесив между глаз, заставляя их расфокусироваться и размыть свой образ, и свои голубые глаза... _такие голубые_... и одинокий коготь Ворона, привязанный на шнурок к красной нити. Стайлз замирает в благоговейном трепете. Животные были священны — к каждой кости и частичке плоти следовало проявлять почтение, — и получить коготь не кого-то, а спутника Богов было... _значительным_.  
Стайлз не осмеливается касаться когтя — остаётся неподвижным, когда он опускается ему на грудь. Дерек позволяет нити проскользнуть сквозь пальцы и плавно приземлиться на Стайлза.  
— Dimitte peccata mea, — с лёгкостью шепчет Стайлз.  
Дерек кивает, глазами изучая его безвольное тело. Потом резко поднимается на ноги, поворачивается и идёт прочь. Стайлз следует за ним.

-&-

_«Волки — твои Боги», —_ **его** гулкий и глубокий голос отдаётся эхом в пространстве. Он осматривается, вращая головой по сторонам так быстро, как только может; сердце стучит столь сильно, что он всерьёз опасается, что оно пробьёт его грудную клетку, упадёт на землю, которая тут же поглотит его и оставит его одного в этом... **аду**. Слезы застилают глаза и стекают по щёкам крупными каплями; он не может, он не знает, что делать, — теперь он остался один[2]. Листья шелестят, и он стирает влагу с лица: рядом ещё кто-то, кто передвигается быстрее, чем он, настигая его, словно животное. Он продолжает бежать; пульсирующая боль раскалывает череп, раскрывает его затуманенное сознание всепоглощающей тьме — та тянет его за одежду и шнурки, пока он не падает. Лежа на траве, он сжимает руки в кулаки — ему нужно подняться, подняться сейчас же.  
Ботинок на спине удерживает его на месте.  
Он давит на спину с такой силой, что выталкивает оставшийся воздух из груди, в рот набивается грязь, опасно хрустит позвоночник. Стайлз задыхается.  
Ветер стих. Лес замолчал.  
«Моли о прощении — возможно, они тебя помилуют».  
До этого момента он никогда не слышал, как нож стремительно покидает ножны.

-&-

Дерек идёт через пустой лагерь; очертания палаток искажают тёмно-серые истончающиеся завитки дыма от костра. Пока солнце не взойдёт, остальные будут спать. Дерек ступает прямо по брошенным записным книжкам и оружию, даже не пытаясь их обойти, как это делает Стайлз, осторожно огибающий лежащие на земле предметы. Половину из них отняли у таких же, как он. Подростков, юных безрассудных грешников, которые слишком мало думали и _слишком много_ говорили, которых вытащили из палаток и растерзали когтями за все их прегрешения. Потёки крови на палатках ещё не начали блекнуть и были как особенная туманная дымка над тонкими облаками.  
«Сюда», — хриплым голосом указывает Дерек. Стайлз следует за ним дальше, в чащу леса, смотря ему в затылок. Он мысленно повторяет молитвы — так нужно.  
Они останавливаются у реки. Небольшой прозрачный поток журчит по камням. Дерек склоняется к воде и погружает в неё руки в кожаных перчатках. Его волосы черны — темнее, чем его кожаная куртка, и коротко обрезаны. Иногда они выглядят как уголь, в другие дни — как чернила, по которым Стайлз воздерживается провести пальцами — чернила пачкают. Возможность искупаться — роскошь для Стайлза.  
Дерек выпрямляется и подталкивает Стайлза к кромке воды. Стайлз немедля входит в ледяной поток, не колыхнувшийся от его появления на своём пути вниз, почти жестокий в своём безразличии. Стайлзу была знакома жестокость: жестокостью была его прошлая жизнь — грехи, которые ему было позволено совершить и с которыми было позволено жить. А это было проявлением _доброты_. Да. _Доброты_. Стайлз опускается в воду, садясь на гладкую речную гальку, — вода едва достаёт ему до груди. Дерек передаёт ему пемзу, не позволяя коснуться своей руки. Дерек не позволяет касаться себя: от грязных прикосновений грешника вроде Стайлза приходится очищаться неделями. Стайлз знает о последствиях, ощущает удары по лицу долгое время спустя, и всё потому, что он был глуп настолько, чтобы молить о пощаде, держась за брючину, как за спасательный круг. Это _было_ милосердием. Его присмирили.  
Дерек остаётся стоять, наблюдая. Стайлз уже привык к его тяжёлому взгляду. Он погружает камень в воду и тщательно проводит им по коже, налипший слой грязи уносит течением реки, и остаётся чувствительная розовая кожа. Стайлз сначала отмывает ноги и стопы, вслушиваясь в мелодичное посвистывание просыпающихся птиц и низкий гул, которому он не придаёт значения.  
«Dimitte peccata mea», — бормочет Стайлз и замечает краем глаза, как кивает Дерек.  
Стайлз отмывает руки и очищая камнем под ногтями — кровь уносит прочь, как только она касается воды.  
Стайлз прерывается, опускает камень на траву позади себя и быстро окунается в жидкий холод.

-&-

_Он кашляет и отплёвывается. Поднятый грубыми руками, он царапается, пытаясь освободиться из хватки, вскрикивает, когда в его голову впечатывается кулак, откидывая её набок. Он слышит произносимые над собой слова, но вода заглушает звуки вокруг, и всё, что он хочет, —_ **дышать**.  
То, что может быть только когтями, разрывает кожу на его спине; его разделывают, как окровавленную тушу, его плоть легко отделяется от костей, оставляя его незащищённым. Вода мутнеет, и он вырывается. **Кровь** , тёплая кровь, его или чья-то ещё, заполняет его лёгкие. Его спинной мозг звенит, готовый порваться под ошеломляюще сильным натиском.  
Он ощущает всё, но не может толком понять, где находится каждая из частей его тела. Он не может найти в этом смысл: он чувствует **всё**.  
Его вытаскивают обратно, дёрнув за волосы, выдирая куски скальпа, словно траву.  
«Anima Lupi[3]...» Слова жужжат в ушах, словно назойливые мухи. Он не улавливает того, что происходит дальше: его глаза закатываются, и мир вокруг темнеет.

-&-

Стайлз садится прямо, уверенный, что кровь с его спины исчезла и его раны промыты; он знает, что они затянулись, но не может избавиться от ощущения того, что они зияют открытыми. Главное то, что он остаётся чистым как подношение. Стайлз плещет водой в лицо и трёт его ладонями, стирая то, что осталось под носом и губами.  
«Будешь красивым», — говорит Дерек, его лицо, как обычно, ничего не выражает. Быть красивым подношением Богам — таково предназначение Стайлза. Причина, по которой его избрали. _Спасли_.  
Стайлз заканчивает мыться и непродолжительное время удерживает воду в ладонях, а после позволяет ей утечь сквозь пальцы. Вода в его руках сверкает под солнечным светом, будто что-то волшебное, будто магия, которая, как отлично знает Стайлз, бывает не только в сказках. Он опускает руки и медленно поднимается, выходит на траву — длинные острые травинки кинжалами врезаются в его мокрые стопы и ноги. Стайлз стоит и ждёт, пока взгляд Дерека скользит по его мокрому телу; его кожа покрывается мурашками на слабом ветру.  
Он следует за Дереком обратно в лагерь, бесцельно оглядывая лес вокруг. Если бы он стоял на одном месте и смотрел в конкретное место, оно бы не выглядело, как прежде, после того, как он моргнул. Густая листва смешивается и сменяется, словно разноцветные волны. Он уже давно перестал цепляться за свои внутренние ограничения, потому что у леса таковых нет. В нём нет ни севера, ни юга, ни верха, ни низа, он просто есть — этот факт Стайлзу приходится принимать снова и снова.  
Когда они прибывают в лагерь, остальные уже проснулись. Бойд занят тем, что ворошит недавно разожжённый костёр, Эрика и Айзек просматривают рюкзаки и карманы курток, им не принадлежащих. Они все не обращают внимания на Стайлза, и за это он был им благодарен, когда был более стеснительным. Дерек откидывает полог ближайшей палатки, своей личной, и Стайлз забирается внутрь. Она достаточно большая, чтобы вместить как минимум пятерых, и в ней повсюду лежат спальные мешки и мягкие на вид одеяла. Стайлз замечает серебристую флягу и невымытую кофейную кружку в дальнем углу от него по левую руку. Он садится на сложенный спальный мешок, зная, что с него на шуршащую ткань стекает вода, когда он вытирается полотенцем, которое ему бросил Дерек, прежде чем выйти.  
Палатка просвечивает тусклым оранжевым с зелёной окантовкой — весьма тошнотворное сочетание, но Стайлз считает, что происходящее внутри неё важнее, чем её внешний вид. Стайлз осматривается. Дерек иногда оставляет для него одежду, и Стайлз не особо задумывается о том, откуда тот её берёт. Сам Дерек в основном носит одно и то же, и Стайлз никогда не видел, чтобы тот оставлял снятые футболку или спортивные штаны. Кажется, что у Дерека вообще нет своих вещей. Стайлз знает, что немного есть у Эрики, потому что её одежда часто похожа, но различается по цвету и иногда она надевает тонкую серебряную цепочку на шею. Они постоянно перемещаются, поэтому им нужно путешествовать налегке, как полагает Стайлз.  
Стайлз поднимает одинокую пару сложенных бежевых штанов, несколько широких ему на ногах и вокруг щиколоток, но он плотно затягивает шнурок, закрепляя штаны на узких бёдрах. Он особо и не ожидал, что ему оставят ещё какую-либо одежду, и это действительно так. Штаны сами по себе — дань стыдливости, которую не заслуживает Стайлз.  
Щурясь на солнце, Стайлз покидает палатку и обнаруживает Дерека, сидящего на большом валуне у костра и тихо переговаривающегося с Бойдом. Стайлз садится на пустое место на земле подле Дерека и скрещивает ноги. Кажется, его присутствия даже не замечают, когда он вытаскивает книгу из ближайшей стопки, которую, возможно, сложил Айзек, и пролистывает страницы. Эта книга не осталась от предыдущих любителей отдыха на природе, она принадлежит Дереку: осторожно обёрнутый в кожу предмет, страницы которого полны фольклора, традиций и молитв, настолько многословных, что у Стайлза слезятся глаза. Он откладывает книгу, шепча свои собственные незамысловатые молитвы про себя, и освобождает разум.  
В тишине Стайлзу легче думать и тщательно организовывать мысли, отбрасывая всё ненужное. Она больше не угнетает, просто _приятна_.

-&-

_Он смотрит вверх с места, где его силой опустили на колени. Хватка на вороте его футболки (это его футболка? Если нет, то чья?) достаточно сильно пережимает ему горло, чтобы он запаниковал. Он растерян; руки отпускают и оставляют его на земле. Его глаза медленно приспосабливаются к темноте, уши слышат лишь безмолвие, оглушительное, как белый шум. Исходя из того, что он видит, он где-то вроде лагеря в расчищенной части леса (это чаща? Или, может, к юго-востоку от реки?)... В центре лагеря потрескивает пламя, его языки манят к себе, обольщают своим теплом. Он не двигается. Что-то абсолютно не так. Он не может расслышать точно, не может понять, реальны ли тени, что двигаются в палатках, не обманывает ли его разум._  
Кто-то покидает палатку рядом с ним. Он не издаёт ни звука, когда они выходят и смотрят на огонь, по-видимому, удовлетворённые тем, как он разгорелся. Они оборачиваются и зовут кого-то позади себя. Двое других выходят за пределы палаток и присоединяются к первым. На них одинаковые плотные куртки, которые выглядят тёплыми и яркими. Они улыбаются, разговаривают и устраиваются поудобнее вокруг красиво мерцающего пламени, и он не может...не может понять эту **обыденность**. Ему всё снится? У него галлюцинации, это должно быть миражом: происходящее слишком...приятно, чтобы быть правдой. Он подсчитывает тени, оставшиеся в полукруге палаток рядом с огнём, и ещё раз. Их примерно восемь в палатках, из которых льётся свет. Фонари? Светильники? Ему кажется, будто он наблюдает часами, когда рука в перчатке снова хватает его сзади за горло, удерживая в сильном захвате.  
 **«Наблюдай».**  
Он поворачивается, и его крик заглушает другая рука в перчатке. В темноте позади него появляясь из-за деревьев, находятся... Он не знает, **что** они такое. Они кажутся примерно его возраста. Но их лица искажены...изуродованы так, что кажутся пугающе нечеловеческими и определённо собачьими. Три пары жёлтых глаз мерцают в темноте, как пойманные светлячки, ряды острых зубов проглядывают в издевательской улыбке из их пастей. Ему плохо при виде длинных когтей на их пальцах. Он вырывается, своими попытками сдирая кожу на затылке. Сильный рывок за голову заставляет его замереть, слёзы в его глазах размывают и раздваивают фигуры, его дыхание прерывисто и кажется ему **громким**. Они подходят ближе, и все его силы уходят на то, чтобы не попытаться убежать, но...они идут не к нему. В действительности они проходят мимо него, словно его здесь нет, они будто в трансе двигаются дальше, и он поворачивает голову, наблюдая за их перемещением.  
Они направляются к лагерю.  
Пальцы проникают в его горло, останавливая его крик. Слюна сочится от вкуса и ощущения кожи на языке, но ему всё равно: ему нужно **предупредить их** , дать им знать, что эти...эти **чудовища** идут за ними. Он беспомощно смотрит, как восьмерых...нет, девятерых вытаскивают из палаток, их крики для него звучат глухо. Он видит, на что способны эти когти, эти **клыки**. Он хнычет, задыхается от пальцев во рту, и он уверен, что он их кусает. Как из человека может течь столько **крови**? Он в ужасе: они все **так обильно** истекают кровью. Он точно в ней утонет, если это не прекратится, она поглотит его и утащит ко дну.  
Он смотрит.  
Кажется, дни спустя всё стихает. Он больше не понимает, что видит, что чувствует, не знает, в своём ли он теле, кроме того, что оно дрожит так сильно, что он переводит взгляд в небо. С потресканных губ срываются исковерканные слова, искажённые звуки. **Это** ад, **это** смерть.

-&-

Бойд передаёт жестяную кружку Эрике. От её содержимого, налитого из котелка на огне, идёт пар. Айзек сидит рядом с Эрикой, медленно перемешивая еду, его взгляд расфокусированный и усталый. Стайлз с благодарностью принимает еду, которую Дерек предлагает ему на собственной ложке. Это, как и всегда, смесь варёной чечевицы и безвкусных трав. Животные священны, и поглощать их плоть под взором Богов невообразимо жестоко. _Дико_. Того, что у них есть, хватает, чтобы ощущать себя сытым до конца дня; им даже оказали честь, позволив собрать для себя растительность в округе.  
— Мы уходим отсюда? — спрашивает Эрика. Она не притронулась к своей еде.  
— Нет, — отвечает Дерек, погружая очередную ложку, полную похлёбки, в рот Стайлза.  
Эрика выглядит так, будто собирается что-то сказать, но осекается, вместо этого зачёрпнув ложку своей порции и пережёвывая пищу. Эрике нравится быть в движении, она не любит оставаться на одном месте долгое время, а здесь они уже два дня, но она знает, что лучше не спорить с Дереком. Не спорить с Альфой.  
Стайлз не видел других Альф, других главных в группах последователей, называемых Стаями. Он не уверен, что Дерек худший из них, но они все живут по одинаковым правилам. Высшие живут, чтобы служить Богам, они бездушны и беспощадны. Дерек — единственный из них, кого встречал Стайлз.  
Стайлз смотрит на Дерека. Он никогда не видел, как тот ест. Всё, что ему остаётся сейчас, — наблюдать. Пальцами он касается влажной нити на шее, коготь Ворона холодит кожу на груди. Дерек смотрит на руку Стайлза, и их взгляды встречаются. Он также никогда не видел, чтобы Дерек спал, но в белках его глаз нет красных прожилок. Иногда, когда Стайлз смотрит под нужным углом, он может поклясться, что вместо этого видит красные всполохи в зрачках Дерека, но прежде чем он толком успевает понять происходящее, всё исчезает. Большую часть времени ему кажется, что в голове вата, сформулировать мысль и удержать её слишком сложно. Когда Дерек смотрит ему в глаза, марево рассеивается и Стайлз может мыслить и слышать — взгляд Дерека будто яркий свет фар в зимнем тумане.

-&-

_Он руками обхватывает колени и притягивает их к себе. Насторожённо наблюдает, как мужчина рядом пришивает заплатку к красной футболке, держа её в больших руках. Он переводит взгляд от рук мужчины к его губам, которые двигаются так, словно он читает стихи. Он молится. Он не понимает слов, которые произносит мужчина, он не уверен, что такой язык вообще существует, и просто наблюдает. Становится холоднее, и его кожа покрывается мурашками на ледяном воздухе. У него нет одежды, нет ничего, чем можно прикрыться, кроме собственных конечностей, чтобы сохранить остатки достоинства. Он знает, что мужчина уже много раз видел его обнажённым, но его разум был слишком перегружен, чтобы он тогда думал о своей наготе. Сейчас, тем не менее, тихо, они одни, и он напротив мужчины, которого ужасно боится, и он обнажён. Уязвим._  
Он слышал, как молится этот мужчина, и прежде, но никогда этого не видел. У него голубые глаза — пронзительная синева, светящаяся в тени редких деревьев.  
Он всё ещё не знает имени мужчины и того, откуда тот родом. Он не уверен, что вообще что-либо знает. Он встряхивает головой, чтобы избавиться от неясного ощущения на границе разума.  
Мужчина заканчивает последний стежок и закрепляет иглу на отвороте толстой кожаной куртки. Мужчина кидает ему футболку, и он ловит её прежде, чем она падает на сырую землю. Он поднимает взгляд. Он не успевает задать вопрос — мужчина встаёт и уходит, исчезая в лесу.  
Он поднимает футболку. Замечает маленькое пятнышко крови на кромке, и внутри него всё переворачивается. Он с силой сжимает ткань в кулаках и мотает головой, словно выгоняя захватывающие его разум мысли. Нет. Это не правильно. Ветер гуляет по его спине, ранит как лезвие, и это больно. Его будто обдаёт кипятком.  
Он не имеет права. Это не правильно. Его зубы стучат, и он почти прикусывает язык. Он смотрит вокруг, вниз на футболку в своих грязных руках. Он кусает губу и быстро натягивает вещь через голову, продевает руки. Немного теплее там, где заплатка, и он снова сжимается в комок. Всё ещё холодно, но уже... лучше.

-&-

Айзек зевает и отставляет кружку. Она наполовину пуста, кусочки чечевицы плавают на поверхности. Эрика больше не притронулась к своей порции, а Бойд ничего себе не взял. Стайлз прикончил похлёбку Дерека, который сейчас на другой стороне лагеря просматривает кучи, которые рассортировали Эрика и Айзек. Стайлз избегает встречаться глазами со всеми ними, сидит на земле, скрестив ноги, и ждёт. Он чувствует, что Айзек смотрит на него первым. Ему не нужно поднимать взгляд, чтобы понять, что блёклые глаза Айзека слезятся и выражают его внутреннюю борьбу. Он — единственный из всех, с кем удалось побеседовать Стайлзу. Стайлз, тем не менее, знает, что Айзек далёк от невинности, которую выражают опущенные уголки его губ.

-&-

_Парень промывает его раны. Ранее он видел, как этот парень, казавшийся гротескным и уродливым существом, участвовал в преследовании. Сейчас же он выглядит обычным, юным. Он знает, кем тот может быть на самом деле, и этого достаточно, чтобы оставаться начеку, пока парень проводит жёсткой губкой по его спине, стирая кровь и грязь, которые не смыл дождь._  
— Я Айзек, — быстро говорит парень, будто пытается остановить себя.  
Он вздрагивает и смотрит на Айзека удивлённым взглядом через плечо. Айзек склоняет голову и слабо улыбается.  
— Я не... — начинает он.  
— Знаю, не... не беспокойся об этом, — перебивают его. Он не помнит своё имя, не знает, было ли оно у него вообще когда-нибудь. Может, оно начиналось на «Г»? Или...«И»? Он не может как следует задуматься над этим, мысль притаилась где-то на задворках сознания. Каждый раз его бьют всё меньше, на смену избиению приходят молитвы и многочасовые переходы. Что-то он не понимает, о чём-то не может думать из-за голода, но это лучше, чем быть побитым и вывалянным в грязи.  
— Дерек говорит, что выбрал тебя. Не думаю, что он действительно...  
— Дерек? — перебивает он Айзека. У него есть смутное представление о происходящем, и оно заставляет его дрожать, он предпочёл бы не слышать об этом.  
— Да. Альфа, — говорит Айзек как общеизвестный факт. Его раздражает, что Айзек говорит подобным образом, будто всё, что с ним происходит, — **ничего особенного**.  
— А ты к этому какое имеешь отношение? — выдыхает он. Он немного сожалеет о сказанном, когда губка жёстче проходит по его рукам.  
— Я всего лишь один из стаи. — Он чувствует, что Айзек улыбается. И от этого ему хочется выцарапать себе глаза. — Я не могу стать Высшим, даже если попытаюсь. А Дерек как раз один из них.  
Высшие. Он слышал такое название ранее, на самом деле, повторял в молитве не так давно, возможно, вчера...или неделю назад. Из того, что он понял, это люди, наполненные тёмной магией. Стражи Богов.  
— Дерек... нечто иное, я никогда не смогу стать подобным ему, — бормочет Айзек.  
Он не говорит ничего в ответ, остаётся безмолвным, когда его омывают. Он не видит в этом смысла. Земля — толстый слой грязи, его ноги практически утопают в ней, и сейчас он остался без футболки. У него нет времени на сожаление по поводу этого; он узнаёт это грызущее изнутри чувство, которое не кажется хорошим. Он ненавидит Айзека. Айзек больше ничего не говорит, да и он тоже.

-&-

Айзек награждает Стайлза насторожённой улыбкой. Стайлз делает то же самое в ответ. Он стал нормально относиться к Айзеку, несмотря на его изменчивый характер, который иногда нервирует Стайлза. Айзек промывал его раны, пока Стайлзу не позволили делать это самостоятельно. Вначале Айзек был единственной нитью к Дереку. Они много разговаривали, когда оставались наедине, а когда нет — между ними повисала гробовая тишина. Айзек любил болтать и, казалось, говорил необдуманно. Он рассказал Стайлзу, что все они — стая. Так назывались группы внутри их культа, потомки волков, действующие сообща. _Очищающие_ землю. Айзек рассказал Стайлзу про Дерека. Про то, кто он, откуда появился. Семья Дерека погибла в пожаре, когда ему было четырнадцать — его дядя, Питер, сжёг всё дотла на следующий день, как стал последователем культа. Жертвоприношение Богам. Он держал Дерека и его сестру подле себя всё время. Заставил их смотреть, как он разливает бензин и зажигает спичку, слышать, как кричат их родители, братья и сёстры, остальные члены семьи, чувствовать запах горящей плоти. Он сказал им, что им _оказали честь_ быть свидетелями этого и что они будут помогать ему далее. Дерека всему обучал его дядя, днём и ночью Дерек следовал за ним, но его сестра колебалась, и Дерек убил её и повысился в ранге за подобное посвящение члена своей семьи богам. Он продвинулся от Омеги до Беты за несколько месяцев, был смертоносен и методичен и ни разу не попался. Он посвятил себя своему делу, жил и дышал им. Он убил своего дядю, чтобы стать Альфой.  
Стайлз не понял большую часть рассказа, но и оставшегося было достаточно. Дерек опасен, Дерек _зверь_. Но он промывает раны Стайлза так, словно тот маленький детёныш, присматривает за ним, как за своей собственностью, и _просвещает_ его. Он не заслуживает подобного. Дерек _смелый_ , он делает всё без сомнения, сомнения, которое закрадывается в разум Стайлза и которое недрогнувшими руками и словами, на изучение которых у Стайлза не остаётся времени, помогает изгнать Дерек.  
Дерек наделил Стайлза предназначением. Он запутался, вёл себя по-детски наивно, а Дерек спас его. Теперь он подношение, нечто особенное, священное. У него есть к чему стремиться, хоть его путь предопределён. Его миссией стало искупление. Страдать ради Дерека, чтобы тот стал лучше, усовершенствовал свои навыки и стал Высшим, и Стайлзу оказана честь поучаствовать в этом, он избран.  
Дерек поступает жёстко исключительно ради блага Стайлза. Он позволил Стайлзу завоевать своё доверие и заботится о нём.

-&-

_Дерек (как его, очевидно, зовут) наблюдает, как он ест. Он смущён тем, как быстро запихивает в рот руками отвратительную смесь ягод и того, что, возможно, просто опавшие листья, слишком занят тем, чтобы проглотить что-то кроме крови, чтобы даже прикрыться под пристальным взглядом другого мужчины. Дерек стоит. Он ни разу не сел за все три дня. И приходит уже три дня подряд. Это само по себе поражает, но он не собирается спрашивать об этом, потому что ему наконец-то дали поесть; грудь болит, по его вздувшемуся желудку проходят спазмы, он чувствует рёбра через кожу, и он так_ **голоден**. Он переводит взгляд с Дерека на свои руки — с них капает маслянистая жидкость от еды в деревянной миске, символы на стенках которой он не хочет пытаться расшифровать. Поза Дерека величественна, а его присутствие почти удушает.  
Глаза Дерека завораживают больше всего. Голубые, такие яркие и в то же время тёмные. Взгляд нечитаем и ничего не выражает, всегда направлен на него, никогда не отрывается. Он не знает, хорошо это или нет. Радужная оболочка оттенка голубого, будто обильно политые розы на фоне поражающе светлых белков глаз; он не оказывался достаточно близко, чтобы видеть красные прожилки в них, но представляет, что они там есть. Дерек высокого роста, у него обычная одежда: джинсы, футболка и кожаная куртка— всё чёрное, что приводит в замешательство. Он не знает, чего ожидал. В небесах грохочет, и он вздрагивает. Он надеется, что дождя не будет, но судя по такому серому небу и пугающе близким раскатам грома, это неизбежно. Он будет на открытом пространстве под дождём; дождь лил и раньше, но шторма ещё не было. Он доедает порцию и отставляет миску в сторону, не уверенный, нужно ли отдать её обратно. Дерек не забирает её, вместо этого наблюдает за ним. Он смотрит в ответ. Как жертва на хищника, страх нападения которой слишком велик, чтобы отвести взгляд больше, чем на мгновение.  
Он осторожно берёт книгу, лежащую по другую сторону от него. Обёрнутая в кожу, она сухая и жёсткая на ощупь. Дерек принёс её с собой и бросил на землю к еде. Его желудок переворачивается. Он читал книгу ранее, вспомнил страницы из неё, но не знает, где видел её. Слова в ней на английском, написаны убористо, близко друг к другу. Книга рукописная. То, о чём в ней говорится... жертва, ритуалы... он... он не может поверить в это, впивается ногтями в бедро и читает, читает, читает под взглядом этих горящих глаз. Сомнение — это яд. Ему нужно **учиться** , просто нужно.  
Он отбрасывает всё, что знает, что знал. Он уже это забывает. Он уверен, что у него был отец... или это был брат? Воспоминания приходят и уходят, исчезают так часто, что он сомневается в их правдивости. По крайней мере это истинно: книга, которую он может держать, Дерек, которого он может увидеть, боль, которую может почувствовать, кровь и грязь, которые он может ощутить на языке.

-&-

Стайлз подбирает острый камушек, достаточно маленький, чтобы поместиться меж пальцев. Он кладёт его на землю и проводит им по грязи, оставляя глубокую борозду.  
Однажды он случайно увидел татуировку Дерека, это было на другом месте стоянки, где он высунул голову из тента и наблюдал, подавляя вскрики. Дерек снял рубашку, его руки, увенчанные когтями, вытянуты вперёд, он был словно тень в свете костра. Его татуировка была хорошо заметна — чёрная спираль, которая, как мог поклясться Стайлз, двигалась, медленно вращалась, но это было трудно заметить. Стайлз рисует её на песке и не может воспроизвести точно по памяти. Он вздыхает, разравнивает грязь и пытается снова.  
Стайлз знает о способностях Дерека — он же не слепой. Он смотрит на Дерека, который не удостаивает его взглядом сверху вниз. Ужасный Дерек, смертоносный Дерек, но Стайлз не может понять, что ему казалось неправильным когда-то. Он занимает себя маленькими рисунками на песке, а голос Дерека проходит через его тело. Он не может различить слов, но они звучат для него приятно, он лишь слегка хмурится, когда Дерек замолкает, чтобы обратить внимание на кого-то другого.  
Стайлз поднимает взгляд во внезапной тишине. На него смотрит Эрика. Она ненавидит его больше остальных. Он видит это в её глазах, она и прежде с отвращением говорила о нём, насмехалась над ним у костра, когда он свернулся калачиком подле Дерека. Хотя Стайлзу всё равно. Она не имеет значения, она не Дерек, и её светлые волосы не перетекают в ночь, как его, и её глаза не похожи на цветущие ядовитые цветы.

-&-

_— Когда ты собираешься сделать это, ты теряешь время?! — он слышит, как она шипит. Он в палатке под одеялом, которое ему не принадлежит и пахнет духами и древесиной, но слышит он её прекрасно. — Мы не можем таскать его с собой, тебе уже нужно сделать это,_ **это не**...  
— Ты спрашиваешь меня? — вопрос кажется спокойным и выверенным, но он знает, кто его задал, знает его голос лучше, чем самого себя, и тон, с которым тот прозвучал, заставляет его вздрогнуть.  
— Нет, я-я просто говорю, что будет лучше, если... — он слышит странный приглушённый звук. Он быстро подбирается к пологу палатки. Просвет очень маленький, но его достаточно, чтобы увидеть её светлые волосы, переливающиеся в свете костра, и большой кулак, на который они намотаны, тянущий с силой. Тонкими руками она вцепилась в него, её шея вывернута под странным углом. Это не выглядит удобным для неё.  
— Со своим отпрыском ты точно не торопилась, Эрика, — тон его голоса совсем не изменился. Это приводит в замешательство — он совсем не соответствует происходящему.  
— Я... это совсем другое... Я... пожалуйста...  
— Как это? — прерывает её Дерек.  
— Пожалуйста... — шепчет она. Отпрыск? Стайлз точно не видел детей среди них, возможно, они прятались или были с другой стаей.  
— Мне рассказать Бойду о том, что ты совершила?  
— **Нет**! — Кажется, она сопротивляется, прежде чем снова безвольно упасть. — Нет... пожалуйста... прости... пожалуйста, пощади... Альфа... — скулит она.  
Долгое время не слышно ничего, кроме треска костра и его собственного дыхания.  
— В следующий раз я не буду так добр. Не лезь в чужие дела.  
— Да! Да, всё, что угодно, всё... пожалуйста.

-&-

— Мы можем пойти на запад, возможно, там их будет больше, — говорит Бойд.  
— Нам нет нужды спешить, можно охотиться раз в два дня, если мы всё правильно рассчитали. — Эрика больше на него не смотрит, её руки сложены на коленях так, что это заставляет Стайлза фыркнуть.  
— Не имеет значения, пока мы охотимся на них, — медленно проговаривает Дерек. Они разговаривают об охоте на остальных — на самом деле они их спасают, даруют им милосердное возмездие. Ему хочется, чтобы они перестали называть это охотой, охота — это то, что делают животные ради еды. Но он понимает, почему, тем не менее, _они_ использовали охоту как оправдание зверским убийствам предков и Богов — почти поэтично бить противника его же оружием.  
— Мне можно будет посмотреть? — спрашивает Стайлз раньше, чем осознаёт это, слова вырываются сами собой. Рука в кожаной перчатке, которая бьёт его по лицу, так же быстра. Дерек не кажется сильно разъярённым, и Стайлз извиняется, прежде чем замолчать. Он знает, что не должен говорить, если к нему не обращаются, особенно прерывать стаю, но иногда ему всё же не удаётся вести себя тихо, ему трудно молчать, но он учится, пытается. Стайлз не обращает внимания на взволнованный взгляд Айзека в свою сторону, вместо этого снова поднимает камушек и водит им по коже на голени. Он не нажимает слишком сильно, чтобы сделать порез — ему это не позволено, он должен быть идеальным, — но достаточно, чтобы оставить след из пыли, которой можно рисовать.  
Дерек нечасто на него злится. Ну а когда это происходит, гнев его силён. Его зубы оскалены, и он _причиняет боль_ — Стайлз знает, что заслуживает этого, не смущён тем, как быстро привык к подобному, но иногда... иногда ему хочется... он точно не знает, почему, но... Дерек не касается его руками, на нём всегда перчатки, он не коснется тела нечистого, вроде Стайлза. Лишь однажды он... Стайлз обнажён большую часть времени, больше не стесняется наготы, но его щёки всё ещё краснеют, когда рядом Дерек, когда он встречается взглядом с Дереком, моясь в реке. Он не уверен в том, что с этим делать.  
Стайлз не помнит, когда Дерек в последний раз был действительно зол на него.

-&-

_Дерек крепко держит его голову руками в перчатках. Ткань сдавливает его горящие щёки, открывая его окровавленный рот и позволяя холодному воздуху обжигать его. Дерек смотрит на него с нескрываемым отвращением, и от этого ему хочется спрятать лицо, расцарапать себя и свернуться калачиком. Ему интересно, обращался ли Дерек так же со своей бывшей женой. Он знает, что не должен об этом думать, знает, что из-за этого у него неприятности, что они будут и у Айзека, но иногда ему любопытно. Ему известно, что её звали Кейт, но он не уверен, что Дерек вообще способен любить, но если он на ней женился, в ней должно было быть нечто особенное. Ему интересно, была ли она такой же пугающей до дрожи в костях, как Дерек._  
Дерек позволяет ему упасть на землю. Именно так. Дерек раньше не был столь груб с ним, не был столь разъярён. Он смотрит на подошвы ботинок Дерека, уходящего прочь.  
Этой ночью он попытался сбежать, он всегда пытается это сделать. Его дыхание прерывисто и причиняет боль, льющиеся из глаз слёзы вместе с грязью стекают по щёкам. Он не собирался злить его. Он не хочет делать это больше никогда.

-&-

Когда Стайлз вновь поднимает взгляд, остальные не сидят на бревне. Он оглядывается и видит, что они переместились к палаткам. Он не пытается понять, что они там делают. Он смотрит на Дерека, который едва ли удостаивает его взглядом сверху вниз. Этого достаточно, чтобы Стайлз вздрогнул, захотел сжаться и вцепиться в ногу Дерека, но он знает, что тогда ему несдобровать.  
Лишь одно прикосновение, не пощёчина или толчок, он на всё готов ради этого. Он знает, что умрёт, — Дерек прямо указал его место. Знает он и то, что эгоистично даже хотеть хоть чего-либо, пока это не предложат, но...он не может унять желание, и он видит, как Дерек иногда на него смотрит.

-&-

_Он собирался бежать. Его ноги зудят, в груди болезненно спёрто дыхание, хочется кричать, как от укуса шершня. Новый член стаи, незнакомый и дерзкий, ударил его, и Дерек разорвал его прямо на месте безо всяких колебаний. Его, силящегося сделать вдох, бросили на произвол судьбы в темноте. Крик застыл у него в горле._  
Он вонзает ногти в ладони. Дерек стоит так **невозмутимо**. Вокруг него... **тела**. У них остекленевшие глаза — у тех, у кого они ещё остались. Он смотрит на Дерека, этого... этого монстра, **убийцу**. Ему хочется вернуться в своё прежнее состояние, кажется, что он пытается выбраться из своей тесной кожи.  
— Почему ты не бежишь? — спрашивает Дерек, обходя тела, как камни.  
— Я не могу, — шепчет он и чувствует, как из уголков глаз текут слёзы. Это честный ответ, хоть произнести его трудно, но это правда, правда важна. Его собственный голос кажется ему громким, **слишком** громким.  
— Я убью тебя, — заявляет Дерек, поднимая руку в кожаной перчатке, чтобы легко, почти неощутимо коснуться его щеки, но это едва не сбивает его с ног. Его рот открывается в крике, от которого ему хочется покраснеть с головы до пят.  
— Однажды я убью тебя, — продолжает Дерек. Когда он говорит вот так, с потёками чужой крови на лице, горящими глазами, заявление не кажется ложью. На таком расстоянии он пахнет дождём и солью.  
— Я знаю, — кивает он. Он всегда знал об этом. Ему нужно прекратить сбегать, он больше не может бежать — его ноги едва держат его сейчас, на ресницах тяжёлая влага.  
И Дерек целует его.

-&-

Остальные начинают двигаться вокруг, но Дерек остаётся на месте, так что и Стайлз тоже. Он практикуется в очищении разума и разучивает новые молитвы. О прощении, наставлении и чистоте. О большем смирении. Это то, чего требуют Смотрящие, всё, что ему нужно — подчиниться. Очиститься по их желанию. Сейчас он себе не принадлежит, его мнение не имеет значения, если помнить об этом, будет проще, лучше.  
Ему снился совет. Он помнит, как лежал, испытывая столь сильную боль, что, казалось, он сошёл бы с ума, а затем она исчезла, и мир растворился в темноте.  
Дерек резко встаёт, нарушая концентрацию Стайлза, его рука задевает твёрдую землю, когда он выпрямляется и смотрит вверх. Тусклый серебристый свет солнца льётся на спину Дерека, длинная тень его тела падает на Стайлза, голова Дерека поднята вверх, глаза прищурены, чтобы блокировать свет, ярко отражающийся от него. От него захватывает дух, он словно смерч в центре поляны, деревья вокруг него шелестят, будто ожидают, когда случится природный катаклизм; он избегает свет, как смерть, и затягивает Стайлза, будто воздух.  
«Идём», — коротко распоряжается Дерек и поворачивается на пятках. Стайлз спешно поднимается, торопится за ним — сложно поспевать за его широкими шагами, подтягивая широкую ткань, обёрнутую вокруг его тощих бёдер. Он помнит, как приспосабливался к одежде, когда ему её впервые позволили, как рыдал, прижимая к себе ткань, прежде чем даже надеть вещь... Сейчас он не может вспомнить, почему проливал слёзы из-за чего-то столь **обычного** и немудрёного, когда у него есть это — дуновение холодного ветра на его голой бледной коже, простое удовольствие того, что его ведёт через лес, словно пастух овцу, Дерек.  
Они заходят в тёмную часть леса, часть, где Стайлз предпочитает держаться поближе к Дереку — он больше опасается мрака меж деревьев, чем безмолвного мужчину. Стайлз знает, куда они идут, — на место другого лагеря, в холодное время там пустырь, поросший густой зелёной травой, меж острой зелени мелькают небольшие участки ярких цветов. Они выходят на луг — по непонятной причине здесь солнце светит ярче, — который окружает почти идеальный круг деревьев; едва слышно журчание воды в ближайшей речке, такое спокойное и обманчивое — ложь, которая вот-вот раскроется, грязная и коварная. Идеальная ловушка. Через несколько дней трава сомнётся и пожелтеет от веса палаток и тел, обуглится от костра и оросится красным. Это непростительно, и это веская причина того, что они совершат, того, чего от них _хотят_ Боги.  
Дерек скрывается за большим дубом и вытаскивает оттуда мешок, сделанный из той же ткани, что и штаны Стайлза. Он открывает мешок и опускает руку внутрь него. Позвякивание металла заставляет Стайлза вздрогнуть. Дерек передает ему ржавый, но исправный медвежий капкан. Его вес заставляет Стайлза согнуться практически вдвое, но он держит его и поднимает в ладонях присоединённую тяжёлую цепь, пальцами не касаясь её острых краёв.  
Дерек вытаскивает похожее приспособление из мешка и держит его в одной руке, прежде чем закрыть мешок, перекинуть его через плечо и подвести Стайлза ближе к центру луга. Кажется, что размер его бесконечен, будто они стоят на вершине; где он изгибается, линия деревьев ниже и края плавнее. Если его встряхнуть, цветы придут в движение и упадут на них, будто несильный дождь. Стайлз тихо шепчет короткое утверждение, встряхивает головой. _Dimitte_... Это не для него — он этого не достоин. Стайлз опускается на корточки и принимается настораживать капкан, который длиннее, чем всё его туловище и шире, чем его талия; он больше, чем половина Стайлза. Он опускается на колени, с силой вжимая края в землю и вырывая пучки травы, чтобы расчистить сырую грязь под ними. Капкан сливается с травой, как со старой знакомой. Стайлз поднимает взгляд. Дерек устанавливает капкан немного поодаль. Они нечасто используют ловушки, только когда этого требуют обстоятельства. В мешке Дерека, который он держит рядом, разные приспособления; сам он наклонился, подтягивая болты и медную проволоку. Мешок на вид совершенно безобидный, но лишь при взгляде на него Стайлза охватывает тихий ужас.  
Стайлз не знает, почему он здесь — большинство капканов установили днём ранее, это замысловатые сети и тяжёлый металл, паутина подобно силку и верёвкам. Это ему отлично известно. Ему здесь не место. Он устанавливает незаметные острые зубцы и садится обратно на траву, ногами собирая грязь. Он погружает в неё ногти и наблюдает за тем, как Дерек умело затягивает медную проволоку вокруг маленьких зубчиков, с земли похожих на ступеньки. Поблескивающий металл совершает гипнотизирующие круговые движения, Дерек затягивает его резко и точно. Его лицо сосредоточенно нахмурено, губы сжаты, но это смягчает что-то внутри Стайлза. Он не может припомнить, чтобы понимал это «что-то». Оно кажется взрослым и сбивающим с толку, но он не может от него избавиться. Тепло... трепет при виде мерно вздымающейся в темноте груди Дерека в редких случаях, когда он закрывал глаза. Стайлза завораживает то, с какой точностью он видит руки Дерека, каждый шрам и странное отсутствие мозолей. Он нечасто их видит — проблески кожи в темноте закрывают быстро натянутые перчатки, но сейчас видно аккуратные ногти, чистые и подрезанные, легкая поросль тёмных волосков на его руках тянется, как виноградные лозы, как его пульсирующие выступающие вены. Стайлза пробивает дрожь, его кожа на несколько оттенков светлее лица Дерека. Стайлзу хочется знать, на что способны эти ловкие пальцы. Он видел, как они проявляли силу, жестокость... но знает, что они способны и на нежность. Он никогда не видел, чтобы Дерек проводил пальцами по волосам, не видел, чтобы они подрагивали или колебались в нерешительности.  
Стайлз глазами следует от тёмных линий бровей Дерека к омутам холодного голубого. Они удерживают его крепче, чем защёлкнувшийся на ногах не подозревающих капкан.  
Стайлз мимоходом отмечает, что они одни. Это происходит часто, но именно сейчас кажется важным. Вокруг них тихо, всё словно поймано в движении, как на натюрморте; маленькие лесные феи — насекомые — двигаются в небе, будто ожившая пыль, и они единственные заставляют картину двигаться. Оставаться живой. Хоть они находятся в тишине большую часть времени, они всё же перекидываются парой слов, которые не являются приказами или ответами, когда Дерек обрезает медную проволоку старыми кусачками, не отрывая немигающего взгляда, закручивая всё внутри Стайлза в тугой узел из почтительного страха и восхищения, чего-то более глубокого, _тёмного_ , фиолетово-красного цвета, словно кашица из лесных ягод, которая будет неизменно оставлять след на губах Стайлза до его последнего вздоха.  
Всё, чего ждёт Стайлз, — когда распрямится пружина.

-&-

_Моргнув, он медленно открывает глаза, и завесь тумана перед ними неспешно рассеивается, словно липкий сок деревьев, уползает из его поля зрения и оставляет мир чётким. Очень чётким. Будто его взгляд сфокусирован сразу на всём, будто всему добавили резкости до предела, и он может_ **видеть**. Он пытается сделать движение, но ничего не выходит. Глянув вниз, он понимает, почему. Он в вертикальном положении, посмотрев направо-налево, он обнаруживает, что находится меж двух деревьев. Его тело подвешено, красная проволока идёт от его рук и крепится к деревьям, удерживая его в воздухе, через запястья под углом и через спину навылет, где они вскрыли его.  
Его кожу оттянули назад к туловищу. Он поворачивает голову и смотрит на собственные органы, из которых на землю толчками льётся кровь, наблюдает за тем, как вздымаются и опускаются лёгкие, разглядывает, как бьётся его сердце. Его ноги свободно свисают, ручейки крови стекают по щиколоткам на грязь и траву под ним. Но это не больно. **Ничего** не болит. Он сгибает пальцы и обнаруживает, что они всё ещё слушаются. Его разум столь же чист, как его зрение, и находится в покое.  
Он оглядывается вокруг; холодный воздух странно ощущается на его внутренних органах, скользких и гладких. Он запоздало интересуется, почему они всё ещё не выпали; его грудная клетка разделена надвое, раскрыта перед ним, словно крылья, словно двойные двери. Могут прилететь птицы и склевать его. Кажется, сейчас сумерки. Окружающие его деревья по-прежнему видно, но небо довольно тёмное. Очень тихо. Ни шелеста листьев, ни облака в небе. Единственные источники звука — тело самого Стайлза и монотонный стук капающей на землю крови.  
Конечно, он не может оставаться в подобном состоянии. Он шевелит пальцами. Затем медленно поворачивает запястье. Проволока, проходящая через него, двигается вместе с ним. Он не знает, как опуститься вниз... Он встряхивает запястьем немного сильнее, но проволока по-прежнему двигается, она даже больше походит на нить, но материал, из которого она сделана, он никогда прежде не видел. Она как на леска для удочки, но качеством выше. Проволока проходит и сквозь плоть в районе его предплечий, там, где кожа покрылась мурашками. Выдохнув, он брыкает ногами — проволока раскачивается, и он вместе с ней. Так не пойдёт. Ему как-нибудь нужно спуститься.  
Он внимательно осматривает проволоку — с какой лёгкостью они продели её через его кожу, будто через шёлковое полотно. Он осторожно вытягивает руку вперёд — нити слегка натягиваются, но он продолжает, пока рука не оказывается перед ним и натяжение не становится сильным. С этой стороны его тело слегка опускается. Он проделывает то же самое с левой рукой и снова опускается, кончики пальцев достают до жёсткой травы. Он медленно опускает обе руки и плавно приземляется на траву. Он чувствует, как проволока мягко выскальзывает из кожи. Когда он поворачивается, то видит, что она всё ещё прикреплена к деревьям, свободно болтается меж ветвей, будто не проходила через него мгновением ранее. Он об этом не особо задумывается: думать опасно. Вместо этого он начинает идти. Ему не очень хочется выяснять, как закрыть грудную клетку, так что он идёт с открытой, оставляя за собой кровавый след. Чувствуется стойкий запах меди, а также свежей травы и дождя. Опьяняющее сочетание, и он вытягивает язык, чтобы ощутить его.  
Он проходит совсем немного, но, обернувшись, не видит деревьев, к которым был подвешен; мягкая дымка собирается у его щиколоток, словно целует их, и он беззвучно смеётся. Он знает, куда идёт, а в то же время нет. Когда он приходит, то останавливается. Поляна огромна, но и они тоже.  
Смотрящие высятся на открытом пространстве, на их костях мерцает тусклый свет, но он может быть и лунным. Он не уверен. Их тела прикрыты колыхающейся тканью. Должно быть, она соткана из лунного света и морской пены, потому что он никогда не видел ничего подобного, и она двигается, как их часть. Они не издают ни звука. Совет молчит, поэтому и он тоже. Вместо этого восхищённо наблюдает за наполовину животными, наполовину призраками. Их головы — черепа больших зверей, которыми они были прежде, чем стать вторыми после Богов, задолго до людей и всего живого.  
Он чувствует, что по внутренней стороне бёдер всё ещё течёт кровь. Они нарушают молчание. Он не столько слышит, сколько чувствует, что они говорят. Не слышит, но вдыхает, что они видят. Они говорят на языке Земли, пугающем и красивом, впадины их чёрных глаз пусты, как бездна, речь звучит чуждо и знакомо. Они всего лишь наблюдатели. Судьи и присяжные. Их облик изменяется, кажется, колеблется и изящно перемещается, размывается и становится чётким, поворачивается то к нему, то к остальным; когти одного подрагивают, будто подвешенные на ту же проволоку, что удерживала его. Клюв резко открывается и медленно опускается, это повторяется снова. Они усаживаются, Смотрящие по центру; это кажется женственным и холодным, оленьи рога будто вытянуты к нему, простираются через весь лес, проносятся сквозь него, оставляя отметку на нескольких рёбрах, к деревьям, такие большие и сильные, наполнившие его пепельно-серыми воспоминаниями. Они красивы, он будет красивым. Они возвращаются в вытянутый череп одного из них, и темнота позади всех них мерцает, но он не видит этого, просто **знает**. Они трещат, бьют крыльями, издают звуки, которые, как он думал, не существуют, а затем они утихают.  
Ему хочется плакать. Он хочет, чтобы они снова заговорили. Они рассказали ему всё, что ему нужно знать, но почему они умолкли? Они снова молчат, и он знает, что сейчас должен уйти, покинуть поляну и помнить их слова, звуки, эмоции, которые потоком текли в него и из него, словно они были единым целым.  
Он поворачивается и снова идёт. Осторожно закрывает грудную клетку, но позволяет коже сойти; его сердце бьётся об обожжённую кость в том месте, где коснулся Смотрящий.  
Он просыпается.

-&-

Крошечные жёлтые лютики отражаются на подушечках пальцев Дерека, контраст его грубой кожи на изящных нежных соцветиях заставляет голову Стайлза кружиться, когда Дерек опускает моток проволоки. Он может сломать их хрупкие стебли большими руками, согнуть их, уничтожить и восстановить во что-то неузнаваемое. Стайлз снова ловит взгляд Дерека. Он знает, где Дерек держит нож. Зазубренный металл всегда плотно прилегает к бедру Дерека, словно его часть.  
Выражение лица Дерека поминутно изменяется. Глаза, которые горят на охоте, кажутся такими же, когда они направлены в душу Стайлза и вытягивают любой секрет и грех, как мотылька на свет. Дерек не в перчатках, его руки окрашены в тусклый красноватый цвет, и Стайлз хочет знать, как это ощущается. Он касается холодной подвески. Он представляет, что проходит бесконечность, пока они смотрят друг на друга, что мир вокруг замирает, отказывается вращаться, колеблясь на своей оси, чтобы сохранить момент. Боги неспроста привели его к Дереку. Какой бы не была причина, у него теперь есть _предназначение_ , и он хочет вытащить его на поверхность с непристойным любопытством, от которого так непросто избавиться и которое из него пытается выбить Дерек; это заставляет его продолжать дальше, чтобы узнать, как ощущаются эти руки.  
Ему тут не место. Он не отвечает за это. Стайлз опускает взгляд.  
— Иди сюда, — воздух потрескивает от тяжести слов Дерека, угрожающих изменить курс Земли. Стайлз поднимается и осторожно перешагивает через капкан к Дереку. Он держит ладони раскрытыми, его поза сдержанна, а Дерек остаётся на коленях. Он не смотрит ему в глаза. Концы брючин Стайлза тащатся по земле и пачкаются.  
Стайлз уже практически может почувствовать Дерека, в его присутствии горячо и сладко, как всё, что он мог бы дать Стайлзу. Его кожа, он весь до кончиков ресниц горит от... от _потребности_ , которую он не может выразить человеческими словами. Это нечто божественное, и в груди застревают гортанные звуки чужого голоса.  
Стайлз вздыхает. Лёгкое касание пальцев Дерека к его собственным исчезает так же быстро, как возникает. Стайлз хватается за его пальцы, и его собственные _идеально_ помещаются в просветах меж них, и... его глаза расширяются, он пытается отстраниться, но руки Дерека крепко сжимаются вокруг его и удерживают его так. Руки Дерека удивительно тёплые. Кожа на кончиках его пальцев не грубее влажной древесной коры, когда скользят вверх по руке Стайлза, как листья, опадающие осенью. Пьянея от острых ощущений безнаказанности за неподчинение, он хочет _большего_. Кислород превращается в нектар, сладко льётся по его горлу и просачивается в его лёгкие. Дерек встает, и Стайлз поднимается следом.  
Дерек приближается. Ближе, чем он когда-либо оказывался. Близость... удушает. Он возвышается и подавляет, и его зубы блестят, когда он вытягивает дыхание прямо из Стайлза собственными жадными лёгкими, жестоко и нежно одновременно.  
« _Auribus teneo Lupum_ », — шепчет Дерек, слова танцуют на влажных губах Стайлза, как просьбы.  
Дерек целует его.  
Стайлз тает, словно закат, под мягким касанием губ, которые на вкус как перечная мята и медь. Кисти травы щекочут ступни и пятки Стайлза, будто дразня, деревья непристойно шелестят между собой, и это перегружает чувства Стайлза больше, чем кровь на языке и наполняющая его нос.  
Он резко притягивает Стайлза за тонкую талию — наглядная демонстрация силы, жестокости и привычки. Стайлз хочет, чтобы Дерек _сломал_ его пополам.  
Стайлз чувствует расстояние до него сквозь тонкий хлопок и хочет снять его с себя, содрать ткань, отделяющую его от удовольствия. Ещё больше злит слишком большое количество слоёв ткани, которые скрывают широкую грудь Дерека. Стайлз не станет просить его снизойти до такого — обнажиться, но всё, чего он хочет — оказаться кожей к коже и ничего больше.  
Стайлз едва замечает, когда Дерек укладывает его на траву, на ложе из нежных цветов, как подношение, и напоминает ему о том, что сделает с ним. Разорвёт его на части и разбросает его органы, как нарциссы и колокольчики, разворачивая влажной лилией его грудь, и он _знает_ , он знает и _хочет_. Прекрасная смерть, _почётная_ смерть, и Стайлз чувствует себя значительно увереннее, дрожит в горячих руках, лежащих на его худых боках, поглаживающих кожу и заставляющих волосы вставать дыбом.  
« _Пожалуйста_ ». Это как просить, чтобы дождь не падал, чтобы молния не ударяла дважды в одно и то же место. Бесполезно и отчаянно. Из всех обрядов, которые прошёл, запомнил и о которых читал Стайлз, _ничто_ не могло сравниться с этим, с изучением _Дереком_ его последнего творения: мягкое давление поцелуев на бледной коже и тёмных сосках, затвердевших на холодном лесном воздухе. Каждой веснушке и каждому родимому пятну Дерек шепчет новую молитву и открывает новый секрет, которые мозг Стайлза не может понять или осмыслить сейчас, когда он преследует тьму. Он резко падает на землю, слабо удерживаемый колючим хлопком, сползшим с его бёдер, спустившимся на колени, едва сдерживающим его. Но он не нуждается в сдерживании, не нуждается в поощрении, чтобы открыться свету, нежным ласкам и внимании, _сосредоточенных_ на его коже.  
В штанах тесно, с головки стекает тонкий сплошной ручеек светлой жидкости. Он закусывает губу от прикосновения прохладного воздуха к горячей плоти. Дерек оценивает его, как жертву, но целует бедра Стайлза, как любовнику, полностью стащив брюки и отбросив их в сторону, оставляя его обнаженным и беззащитным; тело Стайлза сминает цветы и траву под ним, окрашивая его бледную кожу в цвет грязи и красоты. Дерек проводит одним пальцем по длине члена Стайлза, и глаза Стайлза закатываются.  
Когда у него получается открыть глаза, он видит Дерека, держащего блестящий сосуд с жидкостью, окрашенной в розовый цвет. Стайлз смутно осознаёт, что Дерек предвидел это, _готовился_ к этому, но это его не удивляет. Дерек делает всё с определённой целью, ничто не спонтанно, и _всё рассчитано_. Стайлз едва может представить, что произошло бы, если бы он оказался не готов. Липкая жидкость _плавно_ стекает по пальцам Дерека и мерцает на свету, а Стайлз послушно, безмолвно раздвигает ноги, как крылья бабочки, и предлагает себя, и всё, что у него было и есть — его _недостойное физическое_ «я», которое _не заслуживает_ этого, он заслуживает того, для чего был приведён сюда.  
Дерек держится на том же расстоянии, которое Стайлз молил преодолеть, когда его пальцы растягивают Стайлза. Аккуратно и эффективно раскрывают его на земле, словно инструментом, и когда он устраивается поверх Стайлза, не позволяя ему увидеть пульсирующую толстую плоть, толстую, длинную и обтянутую тёмно-багровой кожей, он будто пытается вдавить Стайлза в грязь, вспахать им её и протолкнуть его через толщу Земли.  
Стайлз цепляется пальцами за землю, чтобы удержаться, а Дерек _трахает_ без передышки его размеренными и точными движениями, от которых цветы под спиной Стайлза перемешиваются в кровавые символы. Это похоже на _рай_. Дерек движется внутри него плавно, разделяя его на части с каждым ударом, пока он не станет ничем иным, как россыпью мяса, кожи, костей и _лужами яркой крови_. Его едва заметный поцелуй придает Стайлзу достаточно смелости, чтобы пропустить грязные пальцы сквозь густые волосы Дерека и стонать, как порванная шлюха, которой он стал. Нет. Был. Дерек сделал его чем-то большим.  
« _Ты идеален_ », — повторяет Дерек снова и снова, это каждый раз звучит по-разному, пока не смешивается в зелье, заставляющее Стайлза становиться еще более необузданным, _зверем_ , ищущим удовольствий и чистой радости. Стайлз бормочет, но не может себя ясно слышать, может слышать только Дерека, но ему всё равно, ему плевать, что он откидывает голову назад и выгибает спину в опьяняющей тяге секса и _Дерека_. Он знает, что Дерек не тронет его в определенных местах, не даст ему всего, но это только заставляет его чувствовать, что он может получить _гораздо больше_.  
Он выпускает липкие нити белого цвета, и его крики распугивают умолкших птиц.

-&-

_Дерек вскрывает её. Её органы вываливаются и с хлюпающим звуком падают на землю. На лице Эрики отвращение к звуку, а может, к запаху. Точно не ужас при виде застывшего, рыхлого лица рыжеватой блондинки, привязанной к дереву и истекающей кровью на мокрую грязь._  
Дерек опускается на корточки и погружает когти в кучу тёплых, ещё пульсирующих кишок, скручивает их, перебирает, быстро протягивает через сжатые кулаки. Он использует длинный коготь, чтобы прорезать тёмную печень. Курильщица. Она дёргается, и Дерек поднимает взгляд. Её конечности снова расслабляются и слегка покачиваются. **Тупая стерва**. Он разрезает орган и извлекает маленький твёрдый комочек. Он вытирает окровавленные руки о штаны и кидает комочек в передний карман.  
Когда он поднимается, на него обеспокоенным взглядом оранжевых глаз смотрит Бойд.  
— Становится слишком поздно. У нас заканчивается время.  
Дерек кивает и выпрямляется. Он идёт назад к лагерю, не оборачиваясь, направляется прямо к палатке, которую он объявил своей на некоторое время. Он разрезает полог, не обращая внимания на липучку, на которую тот крепится, и склоняется над фигурой спящего под тонким пастельным одеялом. Спина парня ритмично поднимается и опускается, когда он дышит.  
Его **идеальная** жертва.  
Он откладывал это слишком долго. Он вытягивает руку и проводит по короткому ёжику волос, оставляя след из холодной крови. Касается его щеки, и та окрашивается красным, словно румянами. Дерек слышит шёпот — здесь в тени духи неспокойны. Перед ним покорное, непорочное создание, на котором затягиваются небольшие шрамы, и оно принадлежит ему.  
Дерек садится, засыпает, прислонившись к палатке подле парня, видит сон о том, как он проходит через пламя, чувствует запах молнии на песке, и начинает обдумывать план.  


-&-

Утром Дерек говорит Стайлзу, что сегодня тот самый день. Стайлз просто улыбается и кивает, протягивая руку и расстёгивая джинсы Дерека.  
Стайлз не стягивает их вниз, вместо этого вытаскивает полутвёрдый член Дерека и аккуратно ласкает его. Он проводит языком по всей длине нижней части и посасывает головку, пробуя мускусный земляной аромат, проводит пальцами сквозь густые чёрные кудри в паху Дерека, заставляя его замолчать, и рука Дерека зарывается в его волосы и сжимает их. Стайлз принимает Дерека так _медленно_ , как только может, используя свою руку тогда, когда не получается. Его губы растягиваются невозможно широко из-за нечеловеческих размеров Дерека; Стайлз усмехается, и тихие звуки отражаются от тента. Он опускается вниз и зарывается носом в пах Дерека, жадно нюхая; слюна, текущая из его рта, смешивается с предъэякулятом Дерека, когда он изо всех сил пытается не задохнуться.  
Оранжевый цвет палатки купает всё в фальшиво-романтическом абрикосовом цвете, окрашивает ресницы Стайлза и кончики его волос в красновато-коричневый; его красный опухший рот сосёт с нетерпением, язык тщательно работает с венами и крайней плотью, которую Стайлз оттягивает и возвращает назад, дыша быстро и возбуждённо, опустившись на колени. Стайлз увеличивает темп, смакуя упругую тяжесть Дерека на языке — этого недостаточно для мужчины над ним, тянущего его за волосы почти грубо. Стайлз втягивает щеки, с неряшливым энтузиазмом отсасывая стекающие ему в горло молочные потоки спермы. Он набрасывается на них, глотая их и облизывая ладонь и пальцы, пока Дерек не стаскивает его с влажным хлюпаньем.  
— Приведи себя в порядок, — говорит Дерек и выходит из палатки. Стайлз крутит головой, опускает на себя взгляд и понимает, что кончил, не коснувшись себя.  
Стайлз моется в ручье и игнорирует Эрику. Он уже давно прекратил попытки понять причину её слёз. Он не спрашивает об этом, не обращает на это внимания и неспешно купается, играя с водой и используя пемзу. Когда он спрашивает, где Айзек, её всхлипы прекращаются. Она награждает его таким взглядом, что он замолкает. Тем не менее, он чувствует себя довольным, и его разум _затуманен_ этим. Стайлз снимает подвеску, нитка которой мокрая и линяет. Он со вздохом трёт выступ над когтем. Осторожно погружает его в воду и медленно разжимает ладонь — течение подхватывает нитку, растягивает её и тянет за неё. Кончиком указательного пальца он придерживает её. Шепчет про себя и отпускает подвеску. Эрика кончиками пальцев втирает что-то густое в его волосы, что-то маслянистое и сладко пахнущее — в кожу и нечто похожее на пепел — в его лоб, когда он выходит из воды. Она берёт миску, которую принесла с собой, и стряхивает красноватый порошок на Стайлза, смотря влажным _нечитаемым_ взглядом. Он выпрямляется, не приняв её протянутую руку, и идёт обратно к лагерю, а она смотрит на него.  
Стайлз часами сидит у потрескивающего костра вместе с Бойдом. Он скрещивает ноги со стороны Бойда, закрывает глаза и повторяет молитвы горящей древесине. Когда он открывает глаза, небо тёмное и пламя странно огромное, поднимается над ним и источает тепло, словно древние Ursus arctos[4], касается его кожи с предостережением. Бойд помогает Стайлзу встать, и Стайлз улыбается, Бойд возвращает улыбку и куда-то его уводит.  
Они идут в противоположном направлении, так глубоко в лес, что небо чёрное; когда Стайлз оглядывается, то видит, что Бойд уже давно ушёл. Повернувшись, он замечает Дерека. Он ожидал его, и душа Стайлза ликует.  
Алтарь Стайлза красив. Мраморные плиты огромные и глянцевые. Цветы, порошок и кровь животных расположены на них в вихре детализированной поэтичности. Оранжевый, фиолетовый, розовый, жёлтый и завораживающий алый приятны и привлекательны. Это _завораживает_. Дерек передаёт ему жидкий огонь, и Стайлз выпивает его без раздумий. Вьющиеся у земли рядом с символами толстые венки поблескивают. Стайлз уверен, что никогда здесь не был, не уверен в том, где он вообще, кроме того, что он у ворот _рая_. Стайлз подходит к Дереку, переполненный _чувством_ и, хоть Дерек отступает, он настаивает. Стайлз целует его, проникает языком в его рот и ощущает собственную кровь. Вскоре они совокупляются, как животные. Дерек рычит, будто ужасная молния и гром, и это делает член Стайлза тверже, чем когда-либо в его жалкой бессмысленной жизни, жизни, которую дал Дерек. Его учитель, его Высший, его любовник и его палач.  
Дерек слизывает звуки прямо с губ Стайлза и когда он убирает их, последние вздохи Стайлза замирают в ушах Дерека. Дерек удерживает его крепко, как свернувшаяся змея, натягивая струны Стайлза, будто тонко настроенной арфы, и Стайлз может поклясться, что он слышит музыку в своём опустевшем сердце, скользящую только на окраинах барабанных перепонок, и хотя Дерек слишком сильно натягивает его волосы и жестоко кусает, Стайлз никогда не был счастливее.  
Дерек говорит ему, что нужно подготовиться, что они слишком долго откладывали это, и Стайлз кивает, играя с цветками в волосах, не уверенный в том, как они туда попали, как _он_ здесь оказался, когда он ложится на леденяще-холодные плиты принимает сочные ягоды, поднесённые к его рту, и покорно их глотает, дрожа, когда их растирают по его груди, словно краску. На долю секунды Стайлз почти ощущает страх при виде отблеска клинка Дерека, _почти_ принимает его во внимание и избавляется от него быстрее, чем река протекает сквозь его пальцы.  
Дерек ритмично шепчет слова, которые ветром относит на восток, и Стайлз чувствует, что _ускользает прочь_. Время идёт, тёпло в желудке успокаивает. Он зовёт Дерека, который не отвечает. Он закрывает глаза, и клинок разрывает его, словно зубы волка. 

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Прости мне мои прегрешения (лат.)  
> [2] В оригинале наблюдается следующая оппозиция (явление «слова в слове»): kNOW wHAT знает, что — теперь остался один (австрал. англ.)  
> [3] Душа Волка (лат.)  
> [4] Бурые медведи (лат.)


End file.
